


Tony Stark's Great Odyssey

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: There were two rules every Demigod had to abide by:"Gods shall not interact with mortals and demigods"; and "You shall not interact with another Pantheon."Which is a bit of a problem for Tony, son of Hephaestus, since he went and fell in love with the Norse god Loki.Oops?





	Tony Stark's Great Odyssey

**Author's Note:**

> This *points at fic* happened because of my great love for Percy Jackson and **NamelesslyNightlock** and I threw ideas around and then I wrote this because, why not, right? XD  
Enjoy 😋

There were many things Tony could do but even he had to realised there was something he _couldn’t _do. And that was being kidnapped. Like, really nothing. Okay so he could try to _struggle _but the effort – really, it wasn’t worth it. Why fight the Norse God of Mischief, Chaos, Fire and Lies, etc. and many oh so important titles more when Tony could just let him do as he wanted and get a sweet kiss for his compliance as reward?

Why fight when the kisses he got were so sweet and full of love that Tony often forgot that he was breaking one of the two greatest rules created for demigods?

Something like, ‘_gods shall not interact with Mortals and Demigods_’; and ‘_you shall not interact with another Pantheon’_.

What a _tragedy _that Tony lost his poor Greek - American heart to the Norse god Loki. But he didn’t complain, he felt lucky enough that he - as a son of _Hephaestus_\- got recognised and finally found a god who cared as much about rules as Tony did.

Tony still praised the day Loki had decided it had been about time to annoy Thor again and hid the mighty hammer. And nobody could _find it_, and Mjölnir did not return to Thor either when she was being called. So the Norse god of Thunder called out a challenge – he’d reward the Demigod who’d could bring or _show _him where Mjölnir was. And for this one single instance, even the Pantheons had been allowed to cross. Sometimes Tony wished he’d been able to see the conference meeting for this but well, his imagination was probably funnier than the meeting probably had been.

There had been Romans running around, yelling for justice in their ridiculous armour, some _motivated _Vikings – really, Tony didn’t have anything against them but erm, he’d like to live another day, yes thank you very much – and of course, he and others from Camp Halfblood, defending the honour of the Greek. Not that there was _any _honour left to be defended, in Tony’s opinion. They had a sober god in their Camp who’d prefer to be drank and Chiron, who was amazing and far too lenient at times.

And they were _Greek, _by Hephaestus’ anvil. For the world outside they were _dead, _and the gods would have forgotten them again in a few decades. If they even remembered them for so long, anyway. Tony often thought that the gods forgot their children as soon as they had been claimed and Athena could argue with that as much as she wanted, even she didn’t care enough to try to break the rules to protect her kids.

On the hunt for Mjölnir Tony had decided to try his best shot with the Trickster god. Nobody seemed to have bothered with him anyway. He’d asked JARVIS where Loki lived and, what a surprise, the Trickster god not only lived on Asgard but he also had an apartment in Las Vegas.

Which had been embarrassing to realise later: A city with liars, cheaters, and strategists? Oh, the city seemed to have been built with Loki in mind.

He had met Loki at a party there, it was for VIPs only but it wasn’t difficult to get in there as the son of Howard Stark – sometimes Tony still laughed about that. It was a bit of struggle sometimes to balance life as Demigod and smith in the Camp with being inventor for Stark Industries after Tony had resigned as CEO with twenty-two and given full reign of SI to Pepper.

Loki had been … fascinating to meet. Tony still remembered the way Loki’s green eyes had held him in their ban, full of life and _mischief_, his hands gentle and cold, his words full of lies and truth and finally, a god who _mingled _with humans and didn’t care about the rules all too much.

He was the god of Chaos, that was what Loki had once said, and sticking to rules was prevented for him by his nature and talents.

When Tony had finally caught his breath in Loki’s bed, his fingers circling on the pale chest, he asked him simply where Mjölnir was. Loki’s eyes had lit up at that and with a wink of his hand they’d landed in another bed –

In an _IKEA store_, of all things, and Mjölnir was laying peacefully beneath the bed. And as delighted and pleased as Tony had been by the Trickster’s compliance, he had decided to make the most out of their new location and showed Loki just how grateful he was and how much he loved mischief.

Then, Loki invited him to a dinner very secretly with a green raven who’d brought the message, after Tony had been celebrated as the ‘hero of the millennium’ and got granted by Thor some uru as his reward. Of course Tony had accepted – the invitation to dinner. The uru got accepted, no need for explanation, the most important thing to accept had been the invitation, yes.

He hadn’t regretted it one little bit. Loki made him cheeseburgers, he was all charming wit and flattered the heart out of Tony’s chest, made it fly straight into Loki’s hands. He knew it would be safe there, as paradox as it sounded. But he was quite sure that he had the Norse god’s heart in his hands too. It had never been said out loud though – for all of Loki’s tricks, saying ‘I love you’ demanded more courage than either of them could bring up.

And there was still this matter that _officially _they weren’t even allowed to be together. That was why Tony never thought of Loki as his boyfriend, or his partner, his chosen one – he only ever thought of him as his god, made sure to sacrifice Hephaestus food because that was what etiquette demanded but threw a large chunk for Loki in the fire too.

He was in love with the god he could not have and the god was in love with the Demigod he wasn’t allowed to court. And so Loki had resorted to causing even more problems than usual. Like one did when he was the chaos god, right?

He gave little care where his problems would happen, somehow though, it was often that the Greek were asked to fix it because it was ‘close by’.

In the beginning Chiron had sent out the kids to fix the problems. He hadn’t known that Tony and Loki were, well, _god and follower_, that Tony had forsaken his Pantheon for another. Yet, the problems never seemed to be salvageable, the kids got hurt severely because the giant snakes Loki released, or the wolves that started to raid their forest. They only went away when Tony was called in to solve the issue.

And he did so gladly.

Whenever he went to confront Loki in his flying armour, he did so with a grin on his lips and a new fire dancing in his eyes, a warm feeling in his chest. There was nothing else he’d rather do than … _saving the day_. When he had beaten the beasts, the kids were all safely away, Loki would kidnap him, take him to his apartment in Las Vegas and return him after the weekend.

In those two, three days Tony showered Loki in kisses, made sure that Loki knew how happy Tony was with him and made him pasta. He could cook pasta but that was it and _it was enough_.

The best part was always when Loki would surprise him in the morning with a cup of freshly brewed coffee and a comfortable silence until Tony was _awake_; then he’d kiss him until Tony forgot that there was a world outside that did not approve of them.

“Morning,” Loki said softly, took the cup out of Tony’s fingers and let it disappear.

“Morning,” Tony replied, pulled Loki down on him and kissed him again.

It was pure tenderness, an unspoken declaration of what was between them but did not get spoken out loud. They were both great with words and saying much or nothing, but words belonged to everyone, their moments alone, they belonged to them, it made it possible only for them to read their body languages.

That was why Tony was never afraid to face Loki in battle, despite that Loki looked like he’d kill him in the next second – it was the relaxed stance of his that betrayed him to Tony. The small curl on his lips when Tony amused him once again, the soft smile on his lips when he spewed petrol at kids. Oh, Loki was a wonderful paradox and Tony lov-, _adored _him even more for that.

“You know I keep thinking of just chaining you to my bed,” Loki said with a smirk. “That way you won’t be able to go back and I can keep you here under my eyes.”

“Under your eyes?” Tony replied with an arched brow. “More, under your body, don’t you think so, too?” He lifted his hips pointedly, rubbing them against Loki’s groin.

“But that would imply I only want you here for your body,” Loki mumbled, “and that is as far from the truth as possible.”

Warmth flooded through Tony and he gasped, didn’t know how to respond except for carding his hands through Loki’s inky black hair and kissing him again. He wanted to stay here with Loki, he really did. The stolen moments with him were his favourite past time, and often Tony was on Mondays already looking forward to the weekend again.

He had vambraces in his workshop that were meant for Loki. He had put a lot of effort and sweat into making them, a small gift from his for his god. He didn’t know when and how to gift them though, he couldn’t throw them into a fire after all and Loki couldn’t enter the Camp. And they would be _courting gifts_. Tony was more than aware of that.

But he couldn’t stop thinking about how good they’d look on Loki, what an honour it would be to have the god wear _his vambraces_.

As much as Tony struggled against the passing time, the day continued even when he was making new blueprints for Pepper, when Loki made sure he didn’t forget that even Demigods had to eat and drink and kissed him in between as motivation. Sometimes Tony thought he could stay and have it be like this forever – or for a longer time, then go and see new places with Loki, create new mischief somewhere else.

But he still got returned to the Camp in the evening, his neck full of hickeys he hid under his hoodie and feeling empty inwardly already.

“I’m back,” he announced in a tired voice to Chiron and Dionysus.

“Welcome back, Tony.” Chiron, nice and polite.

“He didn’t kill you?” Dionysus, caring, as always.

Tony stepped into the room, grabbed the wine bottle before Dionysus could open it and read the label. “That’s a good one.”

“I _know_.” Dionysus stared at him.

“I can’t have this one be turned into water,” Tony said lightly. “That would be a waste.”

With that he turned on the spot and walked upstairs. He didn’t have to sleep in the hut of Hephaestus any longer – really, he couldn’t, not as trainer and smith when he was an _adult _– but now he lived with Chiron and Dionysus under _one roof. _Which was a true punishment if you asked Tony.

He turned the fire on in his room, hoped it would chase a bit of the cold away. With a determined face he pulled the cork out.

“For you, Loki.” He poured at least the half of the bottle into the hissing fire.

For a moment it made him feel like he was close to his god again, not the entire country across from him. The other half he emptied by himself and with a light buzz in his head, he went to bed.

Tomorrow was Monday which meant that he had to survive only four days more of people nagging him, until he saw his Trickster and could get kidnapped again. Tony was looking forward to it.

During the week he noticed that Chiron seemed to stare at him longer and more often than usually. He didn’t think much of it. Perhaps he remembered that it had been Tony who retrieved Mjölnir for Thor? Even when that wasn’t the reason, Tony couldn’t bring himself to care overly much. He hid away in his workshop, stared at the vambraces with longing and pretended his Trickster god was here with him. Then, he hid them away when he heard kids approaching his workshop and took the broken sword.

Really, how could a kid _break a fucking sword_?

But apparently that happened when a kid of Hephaestus went up against a kid of Ares. Brutal Force meet Brutal Violence, nice to catch you for a bit and now you can go separate ways again –

Yes, Tony had the tendency to think about how weapons sounded like during training were they able to speak.

On Friday Loki released magical hydras on the Camp.

They were _pretty_. Tony almost regretted having to kill them off but then, Chiron ordered him to stay back.

“The kids need to learn how to survive, too.”

“But –“

“Tony.” Chiron looked at him with disappointed eyes.

Tony sighed. Well then, seemed like he had to be happy with seeing Loki from afar_. That was __okay_, he tried to tell himself. He could have his weekend with Loki next week, then. They had enough time.

He chose a good spot in the forest where he could watch over the kids, that nobody got harmed too seriously but Tony didn’t think that Loki would let that happen anyway – he had a ridiculous soft spot for children, occasionally. A few hurts here and there didn’t hurt, they were necessary, so they’d learn where their weak spots were and Tony agreed with that. So far Loki hadn’t costed them any children and as far as Tony was concerned, Loki was doing them all a favour by attacking them or causing other problems. There was no better way to learn and see if your training was good or just, sucked.

Before that there had seldom been quest for the kids to prove themselves to _someone _and now, there were a lot. Even when Tony was often the one to finish and clean up – the kids were better trained than ever before.

And now he was sitting here and watching Loki. He stood with the back rested against a trunk, seemingly content to watch the kids fight his hydras. There was this little smirk playing on his lips but Tony noticed how his eyes weren’t calm, they flitted around, from the left to the right and back, never finding what they seemed to be searching.

He lifted his eyeglasses for a moment and lost sight of Loki by that. Seeing wasn’t enough sometimes. Tony wanted to _feel_, wanted to be there with him and _touch_, breath him in and kiss him; have Loki whisk them away from here and back to his apartment.

It hurt that he couldn’t just _fly over there_, he had the armour, he had a goddamn private jet. But he feared should he be that obvious about his destination that the gods would find out and punish him. They couldn’t do anything when Loki abducted him and nobody seemed willing to punish the Norse god. Or, _cared _enough to punish him.

Tony blamed it on the fact that the Vikings had a bit of a history of kidnapping people. Perhaps this was standard?

He put his glasses back on when he saw a green fire ball flying. He swallowed.

Then, he ran back to the Camp, worried for Loki and the kids. There hadn’t been any screams and nobody yelled for help but Tony still was worried. Normally Loki didn’t tick off like that.

“Tony,” Chiron greeted him with a raised brow. “Do you have any idea why the Norse god outside of our gates throws a temper tantrum?”

He shook his head quickly.

“No? Not even when I tell you that he demands for an annoying son of Hephaestus and he is here for him and not for the kids?”

“I _might _have a small idea why he’s here, now that I think about it.” Tony tried a charming smile. “But only small, don’t worry.”

“So if I let you go out, you get kidnapped again?”

“That might just happen.”

“You are aware that you are breaking the two rules, Tony?”

“That would imply that I’m doing something I shouldn’t do.” Tony tilted his head. “As far as I am aware, I go and save the kids then get kidnapped for it.”

“He shouldn’t ask for you in the first place.”

“But he does.”

Dionysus groaned. “Stop motherhenning him, Chiron. We both know that this brat there gets screwed by Loki every weekend and is pulling a grumpy face because he misses him every time he comes back.”

Tony’s eyes wandered to the God. “You knew?”

“Of course I did,” Dionysus snorted. “I _am sober_!”

“Ah well, right.”

“And I know when my wine gets sacrificed to a different god.”

Ah fuck. Tony shrugged. “Well, then. Can’t help the case. There _might _be the possibility that a Norse god is seducing me regularly every weekend and I don’t mind overly much.”

Dionysus laughed and patted his thigh. “I wonder if Hephaestus didn’t mistake you with someone else. You sound like one of mine.”

“He might.” Tony grinned at the God. “Who knows? Or your genes are just coming more through than his.”

“Or you just learnt from the best.” Dionysus raised an eyebrow. “Anyway, Loki is the incarnation of Chaos, not only the god of it. We may have Eris but she _isn’t _chaos, so I don’t see a reason why the Pantheons shouldn’t be overlapped in this case. We don’t have one like him, so there is no cause for confusion. And we need one.”

“Are you-“ Chiron spluttered.

“I can leave?”

Dionysus waved him off. “Go with my blessing, little Hephaestus and indulge yourself.”

Tony felt a burst of affection swimming up in him for the God. “Thank you,” he said sincerely, then took off. He had to get something before he would meet Loki outside.

He was sure Dionysus would sort matters out with Chiron. If the centaur even had problems with them in the first place, Tony was pretty sure his old mentor was more worried about him than the danger it presented to be with a God. He knew that Chiron meant well but for now, he sprinted towards Loki, his heart already soaring in his chest.

“LOKI!” he yelled as soon as he had left the bounders of the Camp behind.

He grinned when his little terror Trickster God stopped throwing green blasts around and instead, looked at him. His green eyes lit up and there was this little smirk, curling on his lips and his shoulders relaxed.

“Anthony.”

“In case you want to know,” Tony said in a conversational tone, “Dionysus pretty much just gave us his blessings. And Chiron more or less too. And we’re clear since we Greeks don’t have a Chaos god so there is no cause for confusion or a collapsing world.”

“Did they finally realise that too?” Loki asked him bemused and let the hydras disappear.

“I think so,” Tony said softly, stepping in the Trickster’s waiting arms. “Take me away?” he asked quietly. “The week has been far too long without you.”

“That it has been.”

Loki pulled him flush against himself, his lips teasing Tony’s with a faint brush, then they were hurled away.

As soon as they were in the apartment Tony did what he had wanted to do for the past five days and pressed his lips to Loki’s, no teasing, no faint brush, only lips against lips, coaxing them open with a swipe of his tongue and tasted the immortality of his chosen god.

If the Camp had been what Tony had thought of for years as his home, then Loki was his new home – one he didn’t have to share and that was open to him, no rules and no expectations, only _being Loki’s _and Tony could live with that.

There was a whimper and for all that Tony knew what noises Loki made, he wasn’t sure if this had been Loki or his doing. He just held onto him tighter, his fingers gripping the leather and buried his nails in it. Loki smelled and tasted fantastic, he was _home_, Tony realised.

The thing he wanted and needed more than anything in his life, more than the workshop as unbelievable as it sounded but he could always get a new workshop somewhere – there was only one Loki and this Loki was _his_. And perhaps he was too hasty, too enthusiastic but Tony hoped everything was enough now.

Chiron and Dionysus knew already of their relationship, which meant that the other gods probably knew of it too. Maybe Hephaestus was just checking whether Tony was really _his _offspring and not Dionysus’ because you could be a skilled smith and inventor even while indulging yourself and following the sweet call of temptation and pleasure. And Loki was _his_siren, he was his temptation and Tony would always follow his call.

“I love you,” he whispered against thin lips, looked up in wide eyes that held only the promise of what Tony felt too. He smiled and his fingers interlaced with Loki’s, the coldness making him feel more alive than seeing glut in the oven or molten fire he needed to forge weapons.

“I love you, too,” Loki whispered back, a smile on his lips. His fingers squeezed Tony’s. “I have something for you. I think that now might be the time for you to see them.”

“You have a gift?”

“You could certainly put it like that,” Loki chuckled and led Tony to the kitchen.

He presented him with a bowl with red seeds.

“Loki.”

“Yes, Anthony?” Loki looked at him calmly.

“I know what those are. I am _Greek_!”

“I am counting on that. Not that it turns out you are a Roman. Really. I can live with a Greek but not with a Roman. Too many imposters there.”

“And yet you still present me with _pomegranate seeds_?”

“Well, according to your pantheon rules,” Loki purred, “for every seed you eat voluntarily, you have to spend an entire month with me and there is nobody who could revoke that claim.”

“Loki-“ Tony shook his head, a grin forming on his lips. “Suddenly my pantheon is good enough for you?”

“Don’t behave like you don’t think it doesn’t annoy you, either.” Loki arched a brow. “You know, there are so many seeds in here, you don’t even live that long.”

“What a way to kill the mood.”

“Indeed.” Loki winked at him.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“And yet, I have the means to assure that you _could _live for as long as there are seeds in this bowl. And then I have even more pomegranates in my kitchen we could slice up.”

“Loki, I don’t see how you could make me _live longer_.”

“Did you never hear the tale about Iðunn’s golden apples?”

Tony’s breath hitched. “Are those real?”

“They are.”

Tony closed his eyes for a short moment when he understood what Loki was saying, what he _was offering _here. A _golden apple_. For him.

Which would make him immortal, would make him live for as long as he wanted to and all those years, he could spend them by Loki’s side. And Tony wouldn’t have to feel bad about leaving his pantheon, wouldn’t have to fear repercussions, not when Dionysus had given his okay. When one of the Twelve had said he could _go_– he wouldn’t have to feel like a traitor.

Tension fell from his shoulders.

“Are you going to eat the seeds?” Loki asked him with a tenderness in his voice Tony had seldom heard before.

"I will." Tony reached for the bowl, put it at his lips and emptied the whole thing. He wouldn’t take any chances.

The seeds tasted _delicious _and for once Tony understood why Persephone had continued eating – but only six seeds? The _restrain _needed for this. Because the juice from the seeds was fantastic and fresh, sweet with a hint of bitterness and the _crunch_–

Tony moaned, completely enjoying this moment and as soon as he had swallowed everything down, he reached for Loki and pulled him in a kiss, sharing the sweetness with him.

The vambraces rested heavily in the bag he had with him but for now, he was more than content to just let this moment be as it was.

Loki would get his vambraces later – their first courting gift, if everything went to the plan and Tony saw no reasons why it shouldn’t. Loki had an apple for him, would have Tony by his side for as long as the three Moirai would let him.

He hoped that they would give him time to enjoy being with Loki.

“I have a gift for you later, too,” he announced roughly.


End file.
